


nightly routines

by ashrt753



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashrt753/pseuds/ashrt753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodi wakes up to notice all the blankets being hoarded on the other side of the bed by Burn. Arguing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightly routines

**Author's Note:**

> " Imagine your OTP getting annoyed at each other because one person is accusing the other of being a blanket hog."  
> my first inazuma fic and also my first fanfic in..... a while lol. i hope you guys like it!!! it's kinda short but i definitely want to write more fanfics with them soon....  
> sorry that the end sucks so bad;;;;

Aphrodi sleepily rubbed his eyes and groaned, lying on Gazel's chest. Realizing he was freezing, he reached for the blankets to pull them over himself, but there was nothing to grab- they were all being hoarded on the other side of the bed by a certain boy with a flaming temper.

Ugh, this was the third time this week he'd woken up to see all the blankets stolen by Burn (Gazel always slept through it, too, unaffected by the cold.) The blond haired boy sat up, careful not to wake Gazel up (though he slept like a rock anyways), and tried to pull some of the blankets closer to himself.

However, Burn wouldn't budge. He turned in his sleep, pulling the blankets even more to his side, one of them nearly falling off the bed. Aphrodi gently kissed him on the cheek, hoping that it would wake him up, and when it didn't, he poked him in the forehead right between his eyes.

"...the fuck do you want?" Burn growled, keeping his eyes shut and turning away from the blond haired boy.

"You're hogging all of the blankets. Again," Aphrodi rolled his eyes, shivering a bit from how cold he was. 

"Suck my dick."

"Alright, if you say so," the blond smiled playfully and pulled the blankets off of the redhead, moving downwards.

Burn objected, "Not literally, dumbass," sitting up to reveal a black shirt saying “SWAG” in red font and pushing Aphrodi's head away.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Aphrodi asked, crossing his arms

"Does it matter?"

"It would be nice if you shared with me and Gazel.” 

“Gazel doesn't give a shit, I can tell you that; he can’t get enough of the cold.” Burn laid back down and pulled the blankets back onto himself. “If you do, get your ass over here,” he said as he looked the other direction, lifting the blankets so that Aphrodi could get under them with him. 

Aphrodi replied with a slight “Mmm,” and rolled over to Burn, laying his head on the redhead’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Tch, you don't have to be so clingy, you know,” Burn mumbled, pretending to be angry, but a slight smile spread on his face and he moved Aphrodi’s bangs away from his forehead to kiss him there. 

“I love you, Nagumo,” Aphrodi mumbled as he dozed off. 

Burn wrapped his arms around Aphrodi, hoping it wouldn't wake him back up, and also fell back asleep.

An hour or two later, Gazel woke to see his two sleeping partners cuddling like they would never do if they knew someone was watching. He chuckled to himself, and then draped his arms over the two of them, burying his face in the blond's long, soft hair. The duo had kicked all of the blankets to the foot of the bed in their sleep, but Gazel prefered to sleep without them anyways. Besides, he had all the warmth he could want from the two boys he was currently cuddling with.


End file.
